


Daylight

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: AU: Kurt is a fashion designer and Blaine bakes.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lover [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming on this journey with me. I have a lot of fun writing these little stories. I love Kurt and Blaine's relationship so much and I find so much inspiration from Taylor's songs. I hope you enjoyed this collection!

He had lived in Paris, Milan, London, San Francisco, and New York but Kurt remembers Lima, Ohio the most. His entire childhood was there. It’s the place where his designs first began. The first town to ever see Kurt Hummel originals and the only town who housed the one person he loved: his father. 

Burt still owned and worked at the tire shop but Kurt often persuaded his dad to leave Lima to visit him. 

“Let me fly you out, come see the collection,” Kurt would say. “Dinner’s on me.”

Each time, Burt asked about the inspiration for a certain piece. The Black and White collection, his first, was dedicated to his mother, Elizabeth. Classic looks with modern twists. Pearls and long dress which were based on outfits Kurt remembers seeing in picture frames around the house. His Burning Reds had been inspired by a former boyfriend. Every outfit captured an aspect of their relationship and how it felt to be in love for the first time. Kurt thought he had found real love but his ex was just another boy who broke his heart. 

All of Kurt’s collections were based around colors. He was a big believer in emotions being attached to different colors. Like when his dad was in the hospital and Kurt only wore sky blue socks. 

This week Kurt was close to home; he was back in New York for the first time in 3 years. He always kept an apartment in the city but his work took him many places. While in the city, he met up with Isabelle Wright, his former boss. She had been the one to insist Kurt submit his designs in the first place and the rest is history. Isabelle was heading up the Vogue offices now. She was happy to have Kurt visit for lunch and catch up. 

As much as Kurt loved seeing people he cared about, it always led him to the same conversation. 

“Anyone special in your life?” Isabelle asked. 

“Not right now,” he always said. “Too busy for love, I guess.”

_My love was as cruel as the cities I lived in  
Everyone looked worse in the light  
There are so many lines that I've crossed, unforgiven  
I'll tell you truth, but never, "Goodbye"_

Another thing about Kurt Hummel was that he kept a small sketchbook with him at all times because he never knew what would strike his imagination. It was after his lunch with Isabelle when Kurt found himself walking into a corner bakery. Family-owned, half full of regulars, and a short line of people deciding if they would try the flavor of the month or get a slice of seasonal blueberry pie. Two girls were working behind the counter: a Latina taking orders and the blonde restocking the glass display case with fresh treats. 

Kurt took a seat deciding to browse the menu from his table while he waited for the line to go down. He took out his sketchbook but kept his eyes on the girls working.

The Latina reminded him of bright reds and oranges. He saw long trains, sweetheart necklines, and satin. Five-inch heels seen through the dress’s leg slit. On the other hand, the blonde gave off strong pastels and sparkles vibes. Soft pinks and yellows with layers of thin, see-through gem covered fabrics. Knee-length dresses paired silver heels tied up the leg with ribbon. 

His fingers inched to draw it out but his body’s craving for caffeine won out. Kurt got in line behind an obvious regular customer because she listed off exactly what she wanted. Her order kept getting longer and longer. So much so that Kurt was hoping the blonde would take his order so he could get back to his designs but she had disappeared to the kitchen presumably to get more goodies to display. Luckily, another worker came out and offered to ring Kurt up on the second register. 

“What can I get for you today, sir?” He asked.

This was the first time Kurt met his eyes and he never wants to look away. Hazel with flecks of gold. Happiness, genuine happiness. They were close enough that Kurt could see himself in the man’s eyes. He was smiling. When had he started to smile?

“Yeah hi, can I get a large nonfat mocha and a small slice of your caramel drizzled cheesecake?” 

“Of course,” he said. 

While the man prepared Kurt’s coffee. He asked if he was new to the city because he hadn’t seen him before. “We’re used to regulars.” 

“Not new, just been away for a while.” 

“Well, welcome back. We hope you’ll be a repeated customer.” 

“Depends on your cheesecake.” 

“I made it myself and the recipe hasn’t been passed down for four generations just cause.” 

Kurt’s smile widened. 

“Santana, caramel cheesecake while you’re in there.”

The Latina nodded, finished boxing up cookies for her customer, and cut a slice for Kurt. They didn’t wear name tags that Kurt could see. His only hope to find out the man’s name was to ask or perhaps introduce himself.

“Here you are. That’ll be $9.50.” 

“Thanks,” Kurt replies, handing over the cash. 

He gave the crew his change and a few dollars extra. 

“No, thank you. Enjoy your cake, sir.” 

Before he could think too hard, he said: “It’s Kurt actually.” 

“Blaine.” 

“Nice to meet you.” 

“Same.” 

Kurt went back to his table and sipped his coffee. God, New York coffee hit different. It wasn’t the beans, he swore to his foreign colleagues, it was the water. He opened his sketchbook again, pencils ready to go, but paused for a forkful of cheesecake. 

Blaine wasn’t watching, he was busy helping the next customer, but Kurt knew this bakery was going to become his new favorite hangout. 

_I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you  
I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you  
I've been sleepin' so long in a twenty-year dark night  
And now I see daylight, I only see daylight_

“Kurt!” Blaine cheered. “Nonfat mocha?”

“And a slice of chocolate cheesecake.” 

“You got it.” 

“No Brittany today?” 

He’d basically learned everyone’s schedules from how often he popped into the bakery. 

“Vacation. She’s visiting her family in Ohio.” 

“Ohio?” Kurt asked. 

“Yeah, all 3 of us are from Westerville. We went to middle school together.” 

“Really? I’m from Lima.” 

“That’s crazy. It’s like two hours from us,” Blaine said. “In another life, we could’ve met in the grand state of Ohio.” 

He said this in a tone that conveyed that Ohio wasn’t indeed a grand anything except maybe a pain in their asses. 

“Do you visit home much?” 

“.50¢ is your change,” Blaine said, passing him two quarters, “and no I don’t. My mom and brother live out in California now. We all decided Ohio was overrated.”

Kurt chuckled. “Where in California? I spent quite a bit of time in San Francisco.”

That had been a fun eight months. Lots of work but plenty of gay bars to visit to dance away his designing stress. 

“Mom’s in Santa Barbara but my brother is a pseudo-celebrity so he’s got a place just outside LA.” 

“Celebrity, you say?” 

Kurt took a sip of coffee but made no move away from the counter. Santana was on her break and there were no other customers. 

“Soap operas,” Blaine said as a way of explanation. “Guest appearances eventually led to a lead role. He calls me like ‘Stacia was killed off which means more scene time for me!’” 

Blaine was shaking his head. “I love him truly but he’s a little much sometimes.” 

“Aren’t all brothers?” 

“You have siblings?” 

“No, only child. My dad’s my best friend and all that jazz.” 

“And your mom?” Blaine asked, wiping down the countertop. 

Kurt swallowed his forkful of cake. 

“She died when I was eight.” 

Blaine nodded. “My dad died when I was twelve. Mom became my best friend too.” 

“Working in the tire shop over the summer was my guilty pleasure. I exposed my soul to my dad in that garage.” 

If Blaine was surprised by Kurt’s ability to work on cars he didn’t show it. 

“For me, it was gardening. Mom and I grew veggies together. Fall was my favorite because I loved pumpkin vines. She’s since added fruits now that she’s living in warmer weather.”

“I don’t suppose you have a garden in the city?” 

“A window box,” Blaine told him. “Daisies.” 

That night Kurt designed a deep purple suit with floral patterns on the lapels and cuffs. When he showed them to his dad, he asked when Kurt started liking daisies. 

_Luck of the draw only draws the unlucky  
And so I became the butt of the joke  
I wounded the good and I trusted the wicked  
Clearin' the air, I breathed in the smoke_

Kurt has dealt with bullies his entire life. If anyone asked, he’d say McKinley footballers who were on the blink of failing were way worse than any fashion critique. Of course, people didn’t like his designs. Fashion is all about opinions. But for every person, stranger, who didn’t like his designers Kurt had a friend who did. Someone who praised him, who asked for discounted pieces, and celebrated his collections no matter what. That said, Kurt also had his fair share of failures. Mishaps and mistakes. Bad reviews and bad days. 

He had the wrong people on his team early on in his career. People he thought wanted to help him succeed but actually worked for competitors and wanted to tear him down before Kurt made it to the runway. The worst was when it came from his closest companion. Andrew Wong who doubled as Kurt’s first critic and first boyfriend. 

It started when Andrew wanted to see designs in the making by occasionally interrupting Kurt while he worked in his home studio with silly questions about being hungry or if he could use Kurt’s shower. He often drew Kurt’s attention away from fashion claiming to have missed his boyfriend or just being particularly needy after a supposed bad day at work. Then, Andrew stopped working and couldn’t pay bills. He crashed in the apartment because Kurt “lived alone and mustn’t it get lonely.”  
The phone calls began around month five of dating. Andrew was scanning unreleased and in-progress designs to any competitor willing to pay a pretty penny for stolen Kurt Hummel originals. Almost an entire collection down the drain with thirty photographs. 

Kurt caught him in the act. That’s when it all ended. Andrew was sent on his way with a court case pending and Kurt was left with unusable designs. He watched some of those designs walk the runway that season with slight alterations under a different designer’s label. Since then, the only person who saw his designs before he was ready was Burt. 

So, it meant a lot when Blaine peeked at his sketchbook one afternoon. 

“Are those tutus?” He asked. 

His hands resting on the back of the empty chair across from Kurt. Reflex had Kurt slamming his book shut. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Blaine apologized. “I won’t bug you.” 

He made a move to go back to the counter but Kurt stopped him. 

“No, I’m sorry. I’ve had some bad experiences with people looking at my designs before I’m ready.” 

“I understand. Michael’s Sweets down a couple of blocks has been trying to copy my butter cookies for years.” Blaine smiled at him. “Plagiarism is a nasty business.” 

“To answer your question, yes they were tutus.” Kurt reopens his book. 

“They look like suns.” 

“From above, yeah,” Kurt replied. “That’s the idea.” 

“Why suns?” 

Kurt covered his lips with his index finger. “Secret,” he said. 

“Right,” Blaine chuckled, he made a cross over his heart. “It’s safe with me.” 

_Maybe you ran with the wolves and refused to settle down  
Maybe I've stormed out of every single room in this town  
Threw out our cloaks and our daggers because it's morning now  
It's brighter now, now_

Turning thirty should’ve caused Kurt to go into a frenzy. A mid-life crisis should’ve begun to form in his mind. People should’ve been thinking his young spunk that jumpstarted his career wouldn’t mature as he did. _Kurt Hummel: Out of Business_ should’ve been the hot topic of the day. Except, Kurt wasn’t depressed or lying about his age. In fact, when his office surprised him with cupcakes topped with strawberry slices Kurt grinned widely and blushed. They sang to him and Kurt made his first birthday wish in twenty years. Like he was told as a child he kept it to himself because otherwise, it wouldn’t come true. 

He called his father on the way to the bakery. 

“You better be getting yourself a cake, bud,” Burt said. “Everyone needs cake on their birthday.”

“My employees took care of that with strawberry shortcake cupcakes. They were delicious.”

“Glad to hear it. Wish I could be there with you.”

“You and me both, dad,” Kurt told him. “Next year?”

“I promise.”

Yesterday, Burt was supposed to be on a plane but a summer thunderstorm had prevented flights from leaving Ohio. Lightning was the only thing stopping Burt. Well, and his son, Kurt refused to let his dad drive to the city. It was over eight hours and Burt would’ve come alone. Kurt wasn’t about to let that happen. Instead, he booked his dad on another flight for Friday and they’d see each other this weekend. 

He should’ve felt differently about being on his own for his birthday but Kurt was almost looking forward to ordering from his favorite restaurant and indulging himself in a slice of Blaine’s cheesecake for dessert. 

Luckily, it wasn’t too hot today so Kurt could comfortably sit outside the bakery. Blaine had two sets of wire tables and chairs. One outside each of the large windows looking into the shop. Blue and white striped awning keep Kurt in the shade. 

His dad was recounting some even that had happened at the garage earlier that day. Kurt was watching Brittany and Santana chatting while wiping down the indoor tables. It was strange to see the bakery basically empty. Blaine was with the only customer in the shop. A little girl with pigtails and her mother ordering cupcakes from what Kurt could tell. The girl was pointing out different ones she liked in the display case. While her mother was gently relaying her daughter’s order to Blaine. 

“So, are you doing anything special?” Burt asked. 

“Maybe,” Kurt said, swatching Blaine handover the cupcakes and waving to the little girl. “Is thirty too late to fall in love?”

He didn’t really mean to ask that but Burt was happy to answer the question anyway. 

“Way to change the topic, Kurt. Love knows no age, right?” Burt told him. “Did you find yourself a boyfriend and didn’t tell your old man? Because I think we’re way past the ‘I-don’t-wanna-hear-about-your-love-life phrase.”

“No boyfriend and it wasn’t really a change of subject either. Just someone special instead of doing something special.”

“Kurt!” Burt exclaimed. “Just cause I wanna hear about your love life doesn’t mean I want to hear about your sex life too.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, I swear.” Kurt was mortified but thankful his dad wasn’t sitting across from him. “We’re just friends, dad…”

“But you want more?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, I think I do.”

It was then that Blaine spotted Kurt sitting outside and grinned. He waved to Kurt through the window and beckoned him inside. 

“This is Blaine we’re talkin’ about, yeah?”

“You always did know me too well.” 

“I’d say go for it. You deserve love, Kurt.”

Kurt said his goodbyes to his dad and walked into the bakery. 

_I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you  
(I can never look away)  
I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you  
(Things will never be the same)  
I've been sleepin' so long in a twenty-year dark night  
(Now I'm wide awake)  
And now I see daylight (daylight)  
I only see daylight (daylight)_

“If it isn’t the birthday boy!” Blaine greeted, already pushing a nonfat mocha across the counter for Kurt. “What kind of cheesecake can I get you?”

“Original.”

“You got it.”

“Two slices actually,” Kurt said. “Could you box one up for later?”

Blaine nodded. “Any grand plans?”

“Just the cheesecake.”

“You get cheesecake twice a week, Hummel,” Santana said. “Nothing special going on?”

Kurt turned around to face her. She had paused her cleaning. 

“Not today. My dad’s coming up this weekend. I have a mini celebration at work earlier but it’s just me this year.”

“But you’re turning 30,” Brittany commented. “That’s a big one.”

“I don’t need a big party or anything,” Kurt assured her. 

Brittany had the worse sad pout he’d ever seen. 

“Promise you’re going to have fun this weekend at least?” she asked. 

“Of course, dad and I are going to a Broadway show.”

This comment drew Baine back into conversation because he wanted to know exactly what show and if Kurt had seen the movie adaptation already. Santana and Brittany disappeared into the back after finishing their last table without notice from either man. 

_And I can still see it all (in my mind)  
All of you, all of me (intertwined)  
I once believed love would be (black and white)  
But it's golden (golden)  
And I can still see it all (in my head)  
Back and forth from New York (sneakin' in your bed)  
I once believed love would be (burnin' red)  
But it's golden  
Like daylight (x3)  
Daylight_

Kurt’s not entirely sure how Blaine convinced him that he needed a companion for dinner but now they were sitting across from one another waiting for their takeout. Maybe Kurt should’ve been nervous about inviting Blaine to his apartment. They hadn’t hung out outside of the bakery yet. Though, Kurt had been there after hours helping Blaine prep for the next day. Bringing him to his house was totally different no after how many times Blaine insisted the kitchen was his second home. Letting Blaine into Kurt’s space was like letting him see the real Kurt. 

When the food was ready, they walked the few blocks to Kurt’s apartment building. Blaine making small comments about how nice the neighborhood seemed. They took the elevator up, Blaine offered to hold the boxed cheesecake so Kurt could unlock his door. 

He flicked the lights on and looked up when a group of people shouted “Suprise!” at him. Kurt actually strumbled backward a little. 

“What is going on?” he asked. 

His dad was there. Isabelle, Rachel Berry, Elliott Gilbert (not in one of his old Starchild outfits, which had inspired Kurt at one point in time), and Blaine’s girls Santana and Brittany. 

“Did you do this?” Kurt questioned Blaine. 

“Your dad called me. All I did was distract.”

“Dad?” Kurt said.

“There was a storm system but it delayed my morning flight. I called Blaine earlier this week and asked him to organize some people for a small party.”

“You called Blaine.”

“My bakery number is listed on the website,” Blaine told him. 

“I can’t believe you did this.” Kurt went over and hugged his dad. 

He did the same to Rachel, who he hadn’t seen in a month or so, and Elliott. 

“It’s been almost a year, Kurt,” Elliott teased, “don’t make me hunt you down again.”

“I won’t.”

Kurt needed to keep in touch with his friends. They were his support system and he loved them. 

“Not just my fault, Mr. Rockstar,” Kurt said. “How’s the tour life?”

“Eh, buses suck but the crowds make it worth it.”

Kurt caught up with his friends smiling and laughing for hours. His dad informed him he’d be around for the rest of the week. 

When Kurt looked over at Blaine, he was happily chatting with Isabella about Vogue. Not only did Blaine bake, but he was also fairly up-to-date with the latest fashions. Santana and Brittany would hanging around Elliott. It looked like Santana was trying to get herself from tickets to his New York tour stop in two months. Kurt knew the show was sold out. Rachel was telling Kurt and Burt all about this new show she was auditioning for next week. 

The apartment grew darker after the cut the cake, which Kurt now knew why Blaine had insisted on a whole cheesecake, and guests began to leave. Soon, it was just Blaine and Burt. 

“I don’t want to overstay my welcome,” Blaine said. 

He was standing in the kitchen with Kurt helping to load the dishwasher. Burt was catching the highlights of some sports game he had missed due to the party. The television was loud enough that Kurt didn’t have a problem admitting something to Blaine.

“Thank you for doing this.”

“Of course,” Blaine told him. “Though, getting that call from your dad was a little nerve wracking.”

“I can’t believe he went behind my back. I knew he wanted to meet you but this is a whole new level of meddling.”

“He wanted to meet me?” Blaine asked. 

“Oh yeah,” Kurt replied. “I talk too much about you apparently.”

“Cooper would say the same if asked.”

“I’m really glad we met,” Kurt said.

“I am too.”

Blaine was grabbing his things. 

“Bring your dad by the bakery before he leaves, okay?”

“I will,” Kurt promised. 

“Happy birthday again.”

“Thanks.” Kurt smiled. “Should I be offended that you didn’t get me a gift?”

“The cheesecake wasn’t enough?” Blaine joked. 

“No because I paid for it. You don’t paid for your own presents.”

“Okay, what should I give you instead?”

Kurt pretended to think about it. 

“I think you should kiss me.”

Blaine blushed. “Should I?”

Kurt nodded. 

“Okay.” Blaine stepped closer and brushed his hand against Kurt’s cheek. 

Then, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

_You gotta step into the daylight and let it go_  
Just let it go  
Let it go 

It took a year for Kurt to be ready to release another fashion line. He called it Daylight. 

“When we met it was like I woke up,” Kurt said, drawing circles on Blaine’s naked back. “Suddenly I saw color for the first time in my life.” 

“I find that hard to believe because you’re one of the most colorful people I’ve ever met.” 

Kurt pauses his drawing and laid back down beside his boyfriend. Their noses touched. Blaine moved forward erasing the space between them with a kiss. 

“I love you.” 

Blaine smiled. “Hmm, I love you too.” 

Then, he kissed him again. 

“So, Daylight…” Blaine said. 

“Inspired entirely by you,” Kurt confirmed. 

“A whole collection just for me?” 

His voice was sleepy because it was barely dawn. 

“That’s what I’m going to tell everyone today at the show. My beautiful baker boyfriend, Blaine Anderson is the reason this collection exists.” 

“Are you going to let me wear the bow tie you made me?” 

“Before it debuts?” Kurt questioned. “Only because it’s you.” 

Blaine turned over and grinned. “We should get ready to leave.” 

Later that day, Kurt was standing at the top of the runway. His models waiting in the wings to be introduced. His dad and friends and Blaine sitting front row. 

“I used to think love was Burning Red but someone special…” he looked at Blaine. “...taught me it’s actually golden. He is my inspiration everyday not just for my designs but to be a better person. We love each other and it’s the most important thing in my life: to have him at my side,” he told the crowd. "And I wanna be defined by the things that I love. Not the things I hate. Not the things I'm afraid of, the things that haunt me in the middle of the night, I just think that you are what you love.” 

There was polite clapping. 

“Allow me to show you what has come of our love, this is the Daylight collection.” 

Then, Kurt went backstage and let the models do their work. Blaine met him back there even though he was supposed to be in the audience. 

“Hey you,” he said. 

“Blaine, you should be sitting with my dad.” 

“Yeah but there’s something I had to do.” 

“Oh yeah? More important than your boyfriend’s show?” Kurt turned to look at Blaine but he was on one knee in front of him. 

“I was hoping to make this my fiancé’s show. Kurt, will you marry me?” 

Kurt released his bottom lip, which he had been biting down on. “Yes...I will marry you.” 

Blaine gently slid the ring onto Kurt’s hand and stood up to cup his face and kiss him. 

“I am so in love with you,” Kurt said as they pulled away. 

“Me too,” Blaine replied. 

They watched the rest of the show hand-in-hand backstage.


End file.
